Movie Date
by FrostedMerry
Summary: I finally saw Deadpool last night and I couldn't help but write this drabble. Sheldon and Penny see Deadpool and discuss. :) This story is within my Costumer Conundrum AU world, but is so far past where I am currently in the story that it should be able to stand alone. Edited 20 July for readability concerns. Chp 2, spoilers for Suicide Squad, Capt Am: CW
1. Chapter 1

Title: Movie Date

Author: FrostedMerry

Spoilers: AU from Season 2 'The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition' but no particular spoilers for BBT, possible spoilers for Deadpool (and Boondock Saints if you've never seen that) though!

Summary: I finally saw Deadpool last night and I couldn't help but write this drabble. Sheldon and Penny see Deadpool and discuss. :) This story is within my Costumer Conundrum AU world, but is so far past where I am currently in the story that it should be able to stand alone.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters contained herein. I'm not making any money from this and no one else is either.

Status: complete

Rating: G

"Ah ah, don't say it Sheldon." Penny started as they exited the theater. "I know you're gonna try to explain why the physics doesn't work and how they couldn't have done that spinny shooty thing. And why did that metal guy stay metal the whole time, when in the other movies he goes back to regular people."

"Er, no. I was simply going to inquire as to whether you enjoyed the movie." Sheldon surprised her.

"Oh." She smiled brightly at him, "I did. It was kinda gross but, I mean, I liked Boondock Saints and that's pretty gnarly too. At least this time they didn't kill the cat."

"Although," Sheldon said, brow furrowing, "I really don't think that Vanessa would have survived that long without some damage from a lack of oxygen to her brain..."

Penny nodded, "Yeah I kinda thought that too. But it's like, what's it called 'suspension of disbelief' or whatever right. You just gotta imagine it could really happen right."

"Indeed. If you spend too much time trying to figure out how they did it, you miss what they did. We can save that for the dvd!" He responded happily.

They dropped their rubbish in the bins as the approached the exit and Sheldon held the door open for Penny to walk through. Then he gallantly took her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked back to her car.

"I think that Suicide Squad trailer looked pretty cool though, right? Can we go see that?"

"Certainly, but don't forget that Batman Vs Superman and Captain America:Civil War both come out before Suicide Squad." Sheldon reminded her gently.

"Well I just can't see Ben Affleck as Batman. It just seems wrong somehow. Hasn't he already been a superhero before, what was it, uh..." Penny trailed off trying to remember.

"Yes he was Daredevil, but Penny, if that is your only reason to dislike him in the role, remember too that Ryan Reynolds was also Green Lantern and played an alternate Deadpool in the Wolverine origin movie." Sheldon lectured but was keen to know her true feelings on it. He was not looking forward to Affleck as Batman. He was certain to bomb the role.

"I don't know Sheldon. I just can't see it. I'm certainly no authority on Batmans, I was keener on some of the villains in the franchise. I liked Jim Carrey as the mystery guy," she giggled. "But Arnie was terrible as that snow guy!" Sheldon shook his head, as usual he was baffled by how Penny could reduce such complex subjects to simplistic statements.

They entered the car and the conversation stalled a bit as it made Sheldon uncomfortable when she took too much of her attention off the road while driving, especially at night. They drove in fairly comfortable silence, until they approached the ice cream parlor that they frequented, that was still open. "Sheldon, ice cream?" Penny grinned at him.

"Certainly. I think it would be a nice way to end the evening." He grinned back, but not a scary kill Batman grin, something a bit more human and solely reserved for Penny. It was one of her favorites. She enjoyed bringing out real smiles in him. They made her feel very warm and tingly inside.


	2. Take Two

"... I dunno Sheldon, I really think I'm just a Marvel girl at heart. I know you love your DC characters, but these movies just aren't doing it for me. Since I'm unfamiliar with the characters the movie background is all I've got and DC is just not there." Penny rambled, as they walked to the car.

"Penny, as you know, I have been reading and collecting comic books for many years, so am fully familiar with the characters and what we were presented with just now in that the theatre was a travesty." Sheldon continued, "They obviously cut a lot if stuff out of the movie for whatever reason. It was very choppy and in some places it made little to no sense. Slipknot was literally just there so we could see that they were fully invested in destroying the squad members if they stepped out of line."

Penny nodded, "Even if it was a crap editing job, it was still fun to watch. But I was really confused by Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship. It's not very healthy is it?"

"Yes Penny," Sheldon answered, "even I could see from the beginning that their relationship was a farce. Joker is a sociopath and incapable of caring for anyone. Harley fell in love with him in Arkham where she was supposed to be treating him and he twisted that love to his own ends. To Joker she belongs to him, like any of his weapons, so he has to rescue her because only he is allowed to destroy her."

"Man when the Enchantress shows her with the babies, my heart went out her. Did she really have babies or was that just a 'what could be'?" Penny asked, sighing.

"In one alternate universe story she did indeed have a child with Joker. But there is no way of knowing if the movie creators considered this information, or ran in another direction and figured Joker might want an heir." Sheldon told her, he cocked his head as he considered. "There were baby clothes in the one scene with the knives. It is hard to say what they might have meant with the scene, especially since the whole movie was so choppy. They may have commentary and/or deleted scenes in the dvd sets, but we'll have to wait until at least December for that."

They reached the car and started home. "At least it was more fun to watch than Captain America: Civil War. That movie was not my favorite Marvel film. The best bit about it was the fight scene in the airport." Penny giggled.

"Indeed," Sheldon deadpanned. "You always are most interested in the parts that go boom versus the tiny minutiae of the story lines and plots."

"Oh my gosh Sheldon, that is the best use of sarcasm you've had all week. Well done!" Penny tried to high five him but one glance his way to see him glaring at her hand off the steering wheel and she desisted. "Oh but are we going to see Doctor Strange with Lumberdink Bumbersnatch?"

"Penny for the umpteenth time, he is called Benedict Cumberbatch," Sheldon bit out.

"Aww Sheldon, I love that you still think I don't know Bunnylick Lumberjacks name." Penny giggled, glancing over at Sheldon, to find him giving her a sweet look. "Oh no, you got me again! You... you... sarcastic genius."

"Eyes on the road Penny, the night is not over until we are home safely." Sheldon groused, "The inanity that is the general public's fascination with the mishandling of a man's name escapes me."

"It's like, what do you call them, a meme, only it's live action!" Penny laughed.

Sheldon grumbled quietly, "That Dawkins has lot to answer for..." then louder, "and I will see all the movies Marvel and DC deign to release, if only just to judge them as unfit to be allowable as canon."

"Aww Sheldon, you're so cute when you get up on that high horse and ride. Whoo hooo we gotta get you a cowboy hat!" She glanced over at Sheldon speculatively, imagining him wearing a cowboy hat and, well, not much else. She licked her lips and forced her eyes back on the road. She squirmed a bit in her seat, damn her imagination getting her all worked up while driving.

Sheldon, not fully aware of where her imagination had ran with that mental picture, helpfully added, "Of course I own a Stetson. I'm from Texas, it's almost as ubiquitous as jeans and a side arm."

The car shimmied a bit, causing him to squeak in alarm, he glanced up at her, intending to lecture her, but caught sight of the gleam in her eye and the predatory way she was eyeing him and shut his mouth quickly. He gulped. "Oh. I see. You find the idea of me dressed as a cowboy sexually arousing," he deliberately drawled, knowing what that did to her. "Did you want to skip the ice cream tonight and go straight to dessert?"

Penny's chin shot up and the car picked up a few miles per hour before she regained control of herself and dropped back to the speed limit. Her toothy grin however did not dissipate, she threw him another predatory look and said, "Oh Doctor, the things you do to me."


End file.
